Waiting for a Saint Nick
by PRDude
Summary: It's the holiday season here in Briarwood and everyone's gungho about it. All except for Maddy as she's anxious to know whether her beau Nick would ever return so that she could finally confess her feelings.. NickMadison, ChipVida, XanderSecret character.
1. Holiday preparations! I miss Nick!

**Waiting for a Saint (Nick)….**

_A Christmas romance between Maddy/Nick of Mystic Force._

_**SPECIAL THANKS: PR ROMANTICS Clan & Madison Russell for her "inspiration of the Maddick shipping."**_

_** 1  
**_

'_Tis were the eve of Christmas, where joy and happiness was spread all around town and even in the country. But somewhere in Briarwood, not all are happy, for our heroine, Madison Rocca is still waiting…just waiting…to share that happiness with someone special. _

_She grows a frown like a big fat clown as she had to work for the Porium. Where all her friends, including Vida have joined in the spirit of the holidays with gift wrapping cds, decorating the wreaths around the store and what else, Phineas doing the interpretation dance to the Bulgarian Flute Orchestra. _

_Vida was cool as a cucumber, for she is still DJing for the customer needs. Chip' s still grip about the whole trip that he happens to surprise his pink-haired companion. Xander's just happier because of his planner, for he will hope to score girls, who are grander. Lee lee's so gritty and witty what not, for she will try whip up the shop, with Christmas, Kwanzaa and Hanakkah too, because…well she's got nothing to do. But enough of me being as a king of all poets; let's get it going on with the conflict of "Maddick"…_

"Coming through!" Leelee exclaimed as she made her way through the store, which was full of holiday spirit. There were only 2 more days until the big day. Her boss, Toby, planned out the whole Christmas going away sale following the next day after Christmas so he wanted his employee's help to make the whole story look well. "Christmassy."

Xander, Chip and Vida pitched in to do whatever they can to boost more sales for their boss's dream store and their paychecks. All seemed almost perfect, that exception was none other than Miss Madison Rocca, who ironically is feeling rather "blue."

Why is she blue you ask? Well if you were to recall from the final battle between the Mystic Force rangers and the forces of evil, Nick and the rangers had successfully defeated the powers of darkness. Once the battle ended, the rangers went on back with their lives. It was just that once Maddy heard the news that Nick was going to go visit his "adopted parents along with his real parents, Udonna and Leanbow, Maddy was beginning to experience a rather depressing feeling inside of her. Ever since, Nick entered Briarwood as the new guy on the block, she got the first impression from Nick that he was well, "someone special." In fact, during their ranger days, it was Nick who brought her out of her "filmmaking habits" and motivated her to socialize more with the group. It was him who had the heart to confront Maddy in the times when Vida was going through her vampire transformation. But besides Nick, there were times that well; she would do anything for him. She sacrificed herself against Oculus; when the other rangers vowed to protect the "Light", namely, Nick himself. When there were times of lost hope of defeating the Terrors and the Master, Maddy would yell at Nick for doing so and would encourage him to not give up and to do his best.

Despite all of this, she knew one thing that the rest of the team didn't know about. It was her LOVE for Nick. She LOVES Nick deeply. Yes, you read it right, Madison Rocca loves Nick "Bowen" Russell. At times when the others weren't around, she and Nick would attempt to get closer and mingle, but when the other guys are around, well, that's another story.

"Will he come back?" Maddy thought as she looked out the cold and freezing snowstorm that was happening outside of Briarwood. Tears were flowing down her face as she believes that she may never see him again with the way the storm's been coming.


	2. Sadness! Confessions of my love!

_**2**_

"Sis, what are you doing?" Vida questioned Maddy, unknown of her current feelings. Maddy couldn't respond to Vida's question as she was in tears and very emotional. She could only fear the worse between her and Nick's relationship. "Why won't he come back?" Maddy mumbled with a teary face in a depressed state of mind.

"What did you say?" Vida asked as she approached her shy little sister. "Sis, answer me!" Vida asked again as she shook her sister's shoulders, but all Maddy could think off was Nick's return. She was in a state of mind where she had to tell the truth about her love for Nick, or she had to make up a lie for her sadness. Maddy figured that as long as her tough sister and her friends were around, they might understand her and maybe try to sympathize or perhaps, help her cope with her feelings.

Maddy then turned and faced her older sister, Vida, who was in shock to see Maddy's tears of love cover the majority of her pretty face as well as her blood shot eyes that not only showed that she was emotional, but that her emotions had a purpose. "What's wrong Maddy!" Vida exclaimed. "You're crying!"

"I know sis. I know!" Maddy exclaimed back. Vida was astonished by her response. She knew deep down she was shy, but this was new to her. Vida then knew that this isn't the Maddy she knew since childhood. Vida then decided to try another approach. "Okay sis, spill it. Who's the guy?"

"Guy?" Maddy stuttered, "What guy?" "Oh drop dead sis!" Vida replied, "Like I knew it was a guy!" The reaction from Vida's response turned Maddy face into instant red. Not red like those old Goofy cartoons where Goofy replies with "Gawrsh!" But you get the idea. "You're blushing!" Vida said with passé. "Oh my god! My little sister has a crush!"

"Oh knock it off!" Maddy said as he attempted to push Vida off her space. "It's Nick." Maddy then confessed, "Ever since he arrived on Briarwood, I had this weird feeling deep inside of me, but I couldn't tell what it was. But after fighting as a team together, I began to have these "more than friendship" feelings and I think he did too. When he left for Briarwood after we defeated the Master and the Underworld for good, I thought that I would never see him again and I…well…I couldn't help…think…" Maddy stuttered and attempted to sob a tear.

"Okay, stop it. Cause you're making me cry too." Vida responded. She gave her shy little sister a big hug not because of condolence it was because her shy little sister was growing up. "Sis, do you think he'll make it past this weather?" Maddy asked Vida. "With the temperature dropping severely by the hour, I highly doubt it." Vida replied which made Maddy sad at first. Vida then thought up of something and said, "Come on, he's Nick. He's the light! He can take on anything! He'll do anything for you sis." That sign of encouragement made Maddy feel so much better. Now all she had to do was wait and hope for his safety.

_NEXT: Nick's adopted parent's house and the secret character!_


	3. Connections! Departure for Briarwood!

_**3**_

"Hey everybody!" Vida exclaimed. Her dialect and trail of her voice pattern had gotten almost everyone's attention in the store, everyone except for Phineas, who's still listening to the Bulgarian Nose-Flute Orchestra, remix version. His sweetheart, Leelee, had to shut off his iPod in order to get his attention towards Vida. With everyone now looking at Vida, they all wonder what the big interruption was about.

"Okay sis, tell 'em." Vida whispered to her shy little sister. Madison just waltzed up to everyone, who were standing in a crowd like fashion and began to tell everyone, "the truth." "So umm does anyone remember Nick?" Maddy questioned her fellow peers, yes Troblin included. "You mean the light?" Phineas joked, which caused his intestines to get punched by Leelee. "We remember Nick, Maddy", Xander said. "Come on, how could we forget the guy that led us to defeated the forces of the underworld?"

"Yeah, Xander's right. How can we forget the guy who saved Maddy in almost every battle we faced against the Underworld?" Chip blurted out. This brought much suspicion within the group, to what Chip just said. "Now that you mention it. It's always coincidental that every time the monster of the week comes face to face with Maddy, Nick's always there to back her up." Xander mentioned. "Like that time when we faced that Sniper terror, Oculus." Chip also mentioned. "Or that time when we almost lost against the Master and Nick got support from Maddy." Xander said.

"Or that time that once we kicked evil's butt, Nick passed on his "baby blanket" to my sister and drove off to see his parents." Vida suspected. "And the point of pointing all these things out is?" Leelee questioned. Phineas then replied, "Oooh, I know!" "Maybe it's because she's like a connection to the Light." This brought a series of confused faces among the group. Maddy however was interested at what Phineas said. "What do you mean?" Leelee asked. Phineas then explained. "Well, there's a saying back in the old days when a warrior has special powers, they'll be guided to fight for a cause. Take a light bulb for example. For a light bulb to work, you need a proper electrical conductor to connect with the light bulb. Similarly, since Nick is the light of all goodness, he was helped by Maddy, the conductor to fight for what was right. And in the end, it all worked out well. But that's just me ranting after having a cup of Joe and reading a bunch of fantasy fiction."

The reactions among everyone's faces were unbelievable, Xander especially with his jaw dropped. Leelee couldn't even believe that Phineas knew this much about the Mystical History than her. Most of all, Vida was astonished at the way he spoke about Maddy and Nick being connected as one. Maddy however thought Phineas's rant was cute and thought provoking.

"So Maddy, what are you saying about Nick?" Leelee asked. Maddy was turning red and then finally said, "I love Nick." This had brought joy and happiness among everyone in the store. Even Xander was surprised. "Well I knew you two were something special" He replied. Maddy then said, "But I want Nick to come back for Christmas." "Isn't there a way to contact him? I mean, I know he's with his adopted parent's house, but.." Maddy then replied, "I called him a week before the holidays and he said, on Christmas eve, you'll be getting a call from me and then he hung up." Now it's Christmas eve already and I'm still wating for his call.

Xander then interrupted. "All the better reason to set up the store for the holiday season!" "Listen everybody. If we can set up the store in less than 2 hours, then I am sure Nick's gonna give a call to our sweet Maddy here! Now as Plan Manager, let's move!" Once Xander made his point to the others, they all went back to work setting the store in a holiday fashion. Maddy was just glad to see that everyone supported her love for Nick and that she really wanted him back, not just for the holidays but for her sake.

Several miles away from Briarwood, we are taken to the house of the Russels where almost all of Nick's relatives have shared great rapport with one another. The Russels were all in a joyous mood and happy that not only that it's the holiday season but it coming to the fact that Nick's real parents were found and it was good to meet them, talk with them and compare the parenting styles. All was good, except for Nick. Why? Well, he was happy on the outside, but deep down, he felt something was missing from his heart. Something in his heart was telling him that he needed to confess something or rather someone his feelings. He would deny the fact that he loved Maddy because he really did. It's that he didn't have the guts to say it front of his beloved himself. Nick then approached to his family and said, "Guys, I need to go back to Briarwood!" That's when Nick's sister, Nicole entered the room full of silence…


	4. Setting off! The bonds of love!

4 - Setting off! The journey of bonds!

"I have to go back to Briarwood!", said Nick with a determined look on his face. He knew he had to tell Maddie the truth about his feelings for her. After getting approved by his parents,Nick ran to pack up his clothes and food for the long journey to Briarwood and of course, the secret present, which he kept hidden inside his helmet for Maddie. Although his parents and sister questioned about it, he kept quiet about it in a hush-hush like manner.

As was about to leave the house unannounced, a shadowed figure was taking was approaching Nick like a slithering snake. Nick then paniked. He didn't know what to say to his parents or to his real parents. He had to come up with some lame believable excuse in order to see Maddie again and spend the rest of the holidays with her. But he then remembered that he had faced some tough battles in the past with bravery and honor along with Xander, Vida, Chip and Daggeron. If the shadowy figure was an authority, he had to face the figure like it was another battle.

"Nick, where are you going at a time like this?" cried out a familiar voice. Nick then dropped his stuff on the ground and turned slowly around. He then relieved a sigh of relief for it was his sister, Nicole. Nick then replied, "I'm going back to Briarwood." "I'm going to spend the rest of my life there with Maddie." Nicole then asked, "Who's Maddie? Sounds like you really care about her?" Nick then answered, "Remember how I went to Briarwood sometime back?" "Well I was just fixing my bike when all of a sudden some weird old man told us not to go inside a forrest." There I met Xander, Vida, Chip and Maddie. After we became acquainted with each other, we went inside the forest and met Udonna, my real mom.

She gave us duties to become Mystic Rangers and save the world from dark magic and whatnot." "I didn't want to be a ranger at first because I was afraid, but thanks to Maddie, my fears were gone and I assumed the role of Red Ranger." During our rangership, Maddie's always been the shy type and I always told her to stop hiding behind the camera and learn to open up and stuff." "At that point, she was eyeing on me like I'm some Brad Pitt." "I honestly never understood that she really liked---no loved until our final battle with Octomus, or as I like to call, the Master." The rest is well, history", Nick explained.

Nicole was deeply moved by Nick's backstory on how he met Maddie. "Well I want to meet this girlfriend of yours", she said. "I'm your sister after all." "So I take it? You're coming as well?" Nick asked. Nicole sarcastically replied, "No, I just gonna tag along uninvited and watch my brother make-out with his girlfriend." Nicole then went back to get her things and a coat and met her brother in the garage. The garage door then opened to a blustery windy blizzardstorm that was just comig down like a meteor shower. Nicole then climbed up behind Nick and asked, "The storm's pretty bad. You wanna wait till later?" Nick then replied, "Storm or no storm. I'm going to Briarwood no matter what." With a rev or two on the engines, Nick sped off from his driveway and into the highways.


	5. Stormy Weather! Tragic Encounter!

5 - Stormy Survival! Tragic encounter!

Back in Briarwood, the rangers and Phineas just finished cleaning up the store for the holidays and put on some finishing touches on the christmas decorations. Everyone was confident that Nick would arrive shortly so in the meantime, the gang decided to talk for a while. Leelee and Phineas wanted to play spin the bottle, but Xander assured her it would be pointless seeing that Nick's absence is noted as well as his...lack of female companionship.

"Come on Xander! Get Chelsea to come over here! I wanna play spin-the-bottle with my little pookums!" She then proceeded to nudge with Phineas's nose. Xander then shot back, "Uh yeah, about Chelsea", he began. "We broke up. I caught her cheating on another guy."

"Typical girls", Chip replied. Vida punched Chip in the stomach as she found offense to that. Xander the continued, "Here's the thing though, girls never found me as their companion for life", he said. "They found me more as a cute-guy/one-night-stand type of guy."

"Guess that's how the cookie-crumbles huh?" Maddie replied. Xander nodded, "Well, life's not a bed of roses. It's more of a life-lesson for me", he then concluded. "You win some and you lose some." Chip and Phineas agreed with Xander's opinion as well as the girls.

Suddenly, the store's phone rang. The girls predicted it was Nick and figured that he was calling up Maddie to say that he's heading over here. As hypothesized, it was Nick and he was calling from the rest station. Vida then notified Maddie, who was looking out the window to see if her beloved was back or not. When Vida told her the news, she came dashing herself towards the phone ignoring everyone else asociated with her relationship. Nick and Maddie then spoke on the phone.

"Hey", Nick said. Maddie "heyed" back to him. "Sorry if I didn't call from home.", he apologized. Maddie then proceeded to yell at him, "You jerk. You asshole! Why didn't you call idiot!" She yelled. Nick then replied, "Sorry sweets, I was well...negotiating to whether or not come back or not." Maddie then countered her arguement. "Do you know how long I waited for you since your departure? Huh? How long?" she screamed on the phone. At this point, Nick was feeling a bit scared and at the same time touched because she really cared for him. "You know you're pretty cute when you're angry", he said with suaveness. "Anyways, I just called to let you know I'm coming over to Briarwood and I got something important to tell you." he said with great vigor. Maddie was astonished and with great tears of joy she said, "Come home quick!" and that ended her romantic conversation with her beloved, Nick.

"So what did he say?", Vida asked. Maddie smiled and replied, "He's coming back guys." At the sound of that, the whole gang started to cheer and party like it was 1999. It was truely a christmas for the rangers after all...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the phone call with Maddie, Nick hung up and paid up the phone bill to the receptionist. "Going home for the holidays?" He questioned. Nick then replied, "Yeah. I'm gonna see my girlfriend again and I got her something really special for her." The receptionist smiled and as he handed over Nick the receipt he replied, "Sounds romantic. I just hope you make it home on time." Nick then asked why to the receptionist. The receptionist then said, "Once you head east towards the Briar cliff, it's basically life or death around those parts." "Every time of year during a blizzard I've seen people drive across the cliff to get to briarwood but instead, they loose their precious lives by falling into the depths of the unkonwn." "The chance of survival is minimal", the receptionist warned. Nick then scurried off to get Nicole from the waiting room to head on back on the road. "Hey Nick, some guys told me about the dangerous----"

"I know, the recoptionist told me." Nick interrupted. "Are you sure you want to continue? Especially in a storm like this?" Nicole questioned. "Look, I made a promise. A promise that I vowed to keep." Nick valliantly spoke. " I promised Maddie I would be there for here and I'm going to do that. No if's and buts. Only just." he concluded. The duo then got on the bike and sped off back on the icy highway, heading into the dangerous said "Briar Cliffs".

_NEXT: Sudden Death?! Crushed!_


	6. Sudden Death! Destiny Calls!

_Sudden Death?! Destiny's game?!_

The clock just struck midnight and there was still no sign of Nick. Maddie and the others anxiously await for their best pal and companion to arrive safely, despite yawning and forming red eyes in the process. Phineas and Leelee decided to give up waiting and crashed on the couch near the classics section. Chip and Vida were snoozing off in the relaxation corner of the store. Xander was busy dusting off the old records and shelving those that were improperly placed. As for Maddie, well, take a wild guess. If you guessed obessesing over her boyfriend and thinking giddy thoughts about him in her mind, you're right!

"Hey Maddie, wanna watch some TV?" Xander asked the worried teenager. Maddie smiled and said, "No thanks, I think, I'll look out for Nick's arrival." Xander went back to his dusting and mumbled to himself, "I've heard of star-crossed lovers and romeo and juliet, but this is too much."

Meanville, Maddie herself was just thinking about Nick's special surprise to her. There were so many possibilities about what it could be about. A blanket? A glass object? An engagement ring? As the the great George Rodd always said, "The possibilities are endless."

"Oh Nick." She uttered. "I hope you get here real soon."

------------------------------

Back on the highway, Nick and Nicole decided to ignore all the myths surrounding the infampus "Briar Cliffs" and decided to take a great "leap of faith" and venture right through the surrounding. As he rode through the icey roads and snowy grounds, Nick himself knew that he could take on any scary thing in his path. He was chosen as the red ranger for no reason at all. He defeated Morticon, Imperious, the ten terrors and their adversaries. He had no worries over overcoming the cliffs of this so-called death.

As he drove right over the cliffs with ease and style, he was later going to regret his full-fledged confidence that made him take on this obstacle of life or death. One of Nick's motorbike's wheel get's popped out by an icicle on the terrain, leaving him to skid and swagger the motorvehicle inbetween the narrow mountainous area. Nicole was scared and embraced her brother's waist, but that couldn't even calm Nick from saving himself from the unfortunate incident. To make matters worse, there was an enormous ice patch right up ahead which made Nick loose control over the vehicle. The ice patch caused the duo to sway around in circles as if they were playing "ring around the rosies."

The duo on the motorbike were approaching the edge of a cliff, a territory that could cause an ultimely death. Nick knew that he wouldn't survive this ride, but as he took a panicked glance at his sister, he knew that she stood a fighting chance. Nick then high-kicked her to the road where it was much safer, leaving him to jump off the bike along with his secret gift at will. This resulted in the motorbike falling into the depths below the dangerous mountain.

Nicole was devastated and in a state of shock when she witnessed her brother hanging upon the cliff with a black box in his right hand. That black box consisted of Maddie's special gift. Nicole immediately rushed to Nick's side in an attempt to rescue him. She was in tears and in a great state of shock as he trembled at the state of her brother's helpless state.

"Nick! Grab my hand!" Nicole screamed at her brother, who was hanging along the cliff. She stretched out her hand in hopes of saving her brother's life and his relationship. Nick attempted to grab his sister's hand, but at the same time, the cliff's icy patch had suspended him from reaching his sibiling's hand. He then took a great glance at the depths below. He knew that he was in no condition to survive such a hanging by this. He then decided to take the ultimate plunge as he called for his sister and handed over the black box.

"Nicole!" He gapsed. "I'm not gonna make it!"

"Don't take crap Nick!" She shouted. "Grab my hand now!"

"Nicole! Listen to me! My hand is slipping and in a few moments, I'm not going to survive very long. I want you to take this". Nick yelled as he handed her the black box.

"Are you out of your freaking mind?!" She shouted. "This is your life towards Maddie!" "Don't you want to see that happiness in her?!"

"I'd love too, but look where my overconfidence's taken me?" He yelled back. "I don' t even know if she really loves me or not." "In case I don't make it, I want you to hand over the engagement ring to her."

"Nick!" She yelled in tears.

"JUST DO IT!" Nick requested with much vigor.

The rock then broke apart from the road formation and instead started to fall down into the depts below the cliff. Nicole was yelling and crying in unison as she expressed much disbelief towards her brother's life, as she helplessly watches her brother fall into the untimely depths of his death. Nick Russell had be presumed dead.

NEXT: _Breaking news?! It's over! _


	7. Breaking News! It's Over!

By Popular Demand

Breaking News?! It's Over!

Following the untimed death of Nick Russell, several firefighters, police cars and newsvans start their daily jobs and pursue Nicole about the events prior to his death, the cause of it, and so on. Nicole wasn't in the state of mind or action to give interviews about her brother's death. This was certainly not her best christmas present. But she still can take her teary eyes off that black box that her brother handed to her just minutes before he fell.

Meanville back at the Rock Porium, Xander, Madison and Chip still await for Nick's arrival. As for Vida, she got bored of waiting for her sister's boyfriend and decided to go watch the idiot box for a while. That is until, she turned onto the sudden breaking news flashing screen. Vida at instant watched the news carefully as it unfolded on 2 travelers involved in a sudden accident over at briar cliffs during the massive winter storm. Vida immediately called the others to come watch the report. Like Vida's shocked reaction, the other soon followed suit. For Madison though, all she cared was that her sweetheart should come home safe. That is until, the next screen announced the following death of Nick Russell, who was on his way to celebrate Christmas with Madison Rocca, his girlfriend.

At the sight of that announcement, Madison was in deep shock. She couldn't take another negative news about Nick and was on the verge of collapsing to the ground. Xander and Chip grabbed her before she fell down straight. It was indeed a grief moment for the former Mystic Rangers. Their fearless leader who fought with them all the way to the end just passed away before their eyes. All of them were in great depression and in heavy tears.

Suddenly, the shop's phone rang, insiting Vida to pick it up. With a raspy hello to the caller, the gang watches Vida as she speaks for sometime with the mystery caller. Vida then nods and puts the phone back to it's receiver. She then turns to the others and says, "We have go to the Hospital, they found somebody we know."The gang put on their coats, gloves and caps, lock the store and head on out to the hospital in Xander's car. In the car, Chip then comments, "So this is reality, our leader and best friend is gone." The others follow sad nods and grief looks while Xander comments with anger, "I don't understand! What did we do wrong! What did he do wrong! We're just young adults! He didn't have to punish us like that! We save the world from darkness and this is what we get in return"  
Vida then speaks, "Calm down Xander. I know how you feel. I can speak for the rest of us." Xander replies, "By the way, who called us to the hospital?" Vida then speaks up and says, "Udonna."

At the hospital, the gang rush to the reception desk asking for the Russells. The receptionist points to room 114 and in a flash, the gang run off to find the Russells and Udonna & Leanbow. Madison then runs to Udonna with great grief and also in a pool of tears. The other adults are in the same position as her. That of course until,one the doctors approaches the Russells. "Is there anyone by the name, Russell?" He asks. Mr. Russell replies as the doctor continues to speak. "We have your son with us, but we need you to come with me." Madison then approaches the doctor, "What is doctor! He is okay?!" Vida calms her down but Madison cannot control her anger and sadness. The doctor then replies, "He's in a coma."

NEXT: _Alive! But Unconscious?!_


End file.
